The Yale University School of Medicine Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (YALE-TCC) for Health Disparities Research Consortium Core builds upon the highly engaged and dynamic network of the eastern Caribbean research collaborative dedicated to advancing chronic disease research, policy, and practice. It?s primary objective is to facilitate meaningful participation by stakeholders from six primary stakeholder groups: 1) community based organizations (CBOs), including faith communities, 2) academic research teams, 3) patients and patient advocacy groups, 4) healthcare delivery systems, 5) provider professional organizations, and 6) governmental agencies, in chronic disease research prioritization, design, and analytic interpretation. It uses a community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach to guide stakeholder engagement and provides activities and opportunities such as task-specific Work Groups (WG) and the pilot and demonstration project programs to aid collaboration between members within the consortium core and across the YALE-TCC. The consortium core has five specific aims: (1) to create interactive professional development opportunities that strengthen CC member capacity for meaningful and impactful contributions across all stages of the precision medicine research process (2) to engage a diverse community of regional stakeholders in precision medicine science by partnering to effectively integrate and share different types of health data with broad-based constituencies (3) to provide substantial input on the ethical design and conduct of all YALE-TCC research and implementation activities (4) to develop, evaluate, and sustain a strong network of invested consortium partners specific to advancing precision medicine approaches and achieving health equity within the region and (5)to support a pilot project program with active participation from CC members that enhance activities across the YALE-TCC.